


When the Battle Is Over

by Akade



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, а он пытается, ангст, даже стив, ничто не заставит тони молчать, я не очень-то хороша в предупреждениях
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akade/pseuds/Akade
Summary: Первое серьезное сражение осталось позади, и Мстители пошли каждый своею дорогой. Стив пытается справиться с новым миром и найти свое место в нем, а Тони как всегда творит что хочет.





	When the Battle Is Over

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When the Battle Is Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/822132) by [Morwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen/pseuds/Morwen). 



> Если у меня нет настроения писать по Марвел - значит я буду переводить фанфики по Марвел!
> 
> Конкретно за эту работу я взялась еще весной, чтобы попрактиковаться перед сдачей экзамена по немецкому, но вспомнила вот только недавно.
> 
> Фик старый, писался незадолго после выхода первых Мстителей, поэтому смерть Пегги здесь не такая и я поставила AU. 
> 
> Хронология, как вы понимаете, незадолго после битвы с читаури.

— Окей, и если ты сейчас нажмешь сюда… Нет, нет, не туда, оно сейчас все закро…

— …Так?

— Уже намного лучше. Хорошо, я теперь этой кнопкой ты можешь создать новый контакт и…

— Минутку, подожди пожалуйста, не так быстро… Ага… Хорошо, думаю я понял, в чем принцип. Что дальше?

— Здесь ты помимо всего прочего можешь делать фото. Для этого нужно… Погоди, дай мне сюда, я лучше сам покажу…

— Я могу делать фотографии на своем телефоне?

— Ну да, а почему бы и нет?

— Но это же телефон!

— И он делает фото. Господи, Роджерс, еще раз, не смотри ты на меня так. В этом нет ничего необычного… 21 век, все дела, припоминаешь?

— Чаще, чем ты думаешь…

— Хорошо, идем дальше. Итак, если ты хочешь переключиться на камеру, нужно… эй! Эй! Ты что творишь, я как раз хотел тебе это объяснить!.. Серьезно, откуда ты знаешь, как это делается?!

— Я может и родился в 20-е, Старк, но я отнюдь не дурак. К тому же принцип работы всех этих программ довольно логичен, и если понять хотя бы часть функций, в остальном разобраться не так уж и сложно.

— Квантовая механика тоже довольно логичная, но, тем не менее, когда я начинаю о ней говорить, меня обычно никто не понимает.

— Это совсем другое дело.

— Суть-то все равно одна.

Стив закатил глаза, а Тони постарался придать лицу максимально невинное выражение. Он понимал, что другие люди иногда тоже бывали правы, но это совсем не повод перестать донимать их колкими комментариями.

— Ну ладно, оставим все как есть, — продолжил Тони. — Ты официально закончил ускоренный курс по использованию телефона. Поздравляю, Капитан!

— Эм… Спасибо? — неуверенно протянул Стив.

— Утром пишешь контрольную работу по всему пройденному материалу.

Мужчина покачал головой, развернулся и встал и опуская телефон себе в карман штанов.

— Не переживай, там будут готовые варианты ответов, — крикнул Тони ему вслед. — Так что если у тебя не будет совсем никаких идей, всегда можно будет ткнуть наугад — вдруг угадаешь!

Стив застыл в дверном проеме и повернулся к Тони.

— Я имею в виду, что люди могут говорить про меня много всякого такого, но только не то, что я не являюсь порядочным…

— Я очень благодарен тебе за твою помощь, — прервал его Стив, — но серьезно, Тони, ты хоть иногда прекращаешь говорить?

— Только во время сна, — ответил Тони.

— Почему-то так я и думал, — откликнулся Стив и быстро покинул мастерскую, но его смех все равно был хорошо слышен.

~*~

Тони потребовалось всего лишь два дня со Мстителями, вторжение инопланетян и уверенность в том, что он сейчас умрет для того, чтобы хорошенько обдумать свое отношение к Стиву Роджерсу.

Да, поначалу он говорил о нем не самые приятные вещи, но на то были свои причины. И тот факт, что однажды в детстве он провел все свое лето наедине с матерью, в огромном поместье с кучей пустых комнат, в то время как отец был на своей круглогодичной научной экспедиции в арктике, пытаясь «найти своего старого друга», был только одним из множества.

Тони ненавидел Стива, потому что из-за него Говард проводил больше времени на своем корабле в Северном море, чем дома с сыном. Неприязнь эта была совершенно иррациональной — в конце концов, это не вина Стива, что у Говарда были иные приоритеты, чем его семья. Но не смотря на это, Тони все равно продолжал злиться.

Когда они наконец встретились лицом к лицу, Стив заметил, что Тони совсем не такой, каким был Говард. И еще посмотрел на него с этим неслыханным разочарованием в глазах — потому что Тони, видите ли, ведет себя так, что к нему невозможно относиться с уважением! Это было больно. Больнее, чем он когда-либо мог себе представить.

У Тони уходило очень много сил на то, чтобы выглядеть циничным и бесчувственным, когда он был со Стивом в одном помещении, поскольку тот взгляд его очень уж задел. И вообще, кто такой этот парень, чтобы составлять о ком-то впечатление, практически ничего о человеке не зная?

Их постоянные терки сказывались отнюдь не позитивно на общей динамике группы, но продолжалось это не очень долго, поскольку на них вскоре напали. Небо наполнилось воинственными пришельцами, и им всем пришлось вместе спасать мир.

И самое позднее когда весь Манхеттен оказался объят пламенем, Тони понял, что их трения были совершенно бессмысленными.

~*~

Борьба была долгой, но в конце-концов они смогли победить Локи. А когда они вечером сидели в забегаловке и ели шаурму, Стив, заметив косые взгляды Тони, одобрительно кивнул ему. И Тони тоже кивнул ему в ответ.

На самом деле, он уже даже не помнил, из-за чего они вообще начали ссориться.

~*~

Это наверняка очень странно — однажды утром открыть глаза и понять, что прошло уже семьдесят лет. Именно так подумал Тони однажды ночью, когда притопал на кухню пополнить запасы кофе и наткнулся на Стива, который безуспешно пытался совладать с кофейным аппаратом.

— Зачем этой штуковине так много кнопок? — разочарованно спросил Стив, заметив Тони. — Я хочу просто кофе. Почему это так сложно?

— Превосходство в вооружении — залог победы! — заявил Тони и быстро прекратил мучения Стива, приготовив кофе им обоим.

Пять минут спустя они оба сидели за кухонным столом и молча пялились каждый в свою чашку.

Прошло всего два дня с тех пор, как он спасли мир, и башня Старка — ну или по крайней мере то, что от нее осталось — стала своего рода временным убежищем для всей команды. Но Тони чувствовал, что время Мстителей уже прошло. Он видел, что все становились какими-то неспокойными, и понимал — у каждого есть свои интересы и обязанности, которым они будут следовать в первую очередь, а ему было немного грустно от того, что его маленькая «семья» так быстро распалась.

Хотя чего еще он ожидал?

Стив либо думал о чем-то похожем, либо умел читать мысли, потому что через какое-то время он поднял взгляд и внимательно посмотрел на Тони.

— Чем планируешь заняться дальше? — спросил он.

— Я не знаю, — Тони посмотрел на него в ответ с неохотной улыбкой, — что будешь делать ты, но я лично сейчас пойду в душ и потом…

— Тони, — устало прервал его Стив. — Ты прекрасно понял, что я имел в виду.

Мужчина прикрыл глаза и нервно повел плечом

— Все как и прежде, я полагаю, — ответил он. — Было бы глупо нам всем сидеть здесь и ждать, пока следующий идиот вздумает захватить мир, ты не находишь? Я имею в виду, что кто знает, сколько это все может продлиться… Так что пусть каждый занимается своими собственными делами, пока Мстители снова не понадобятся.

— Да, я тоже об этом думал… — Стив кивнул, соглашаясь.

— А ты чем собираешься заняться? — спросил Тони, глядя на него. — Я имею в виду, что у тебя же теперь нет никого из прежней… Нет, все равно некрасиво вышло.

Стив надолго задумался, а когда наконец решился ответить, то избегал встречаться с Тони взглядом.

— Я собираюсь выяснить, остался ли еще кто-то из моих.

И Тони больше не задавал вопросов.

~*~

Тор покидает их первым.

На то, чтобы пообщаться с Фьюри, у него уходит совсем немного времени, и вот он берет Тессеракт, который позволит обоим богам вернуться в свой мир. Прощание получается коротким, но сердечным — по крайней мере со стороны Тора, Локи куда более холоден и сдержан. Бог Грома с высокопарной улыбкой заверяет всех что вернется, когда "Мидгард" снова будет в нем нуждаться.

Наташа и Клинт уходят следующими — а вернее их увозят, на новое задание от Фьюри. Клинт горестно вздыхает, а Наташа посылает полный извинений взгляд, после чего оба идут к самолету вместе с другими агентами ЩИТа

Следующий на очереди Стив.

Они с Тони обмениваются рукопожатием и Тони спрашивает:

— С чего думаешь начать?

Стиву не нужно долго думать, он давно уже составил план своей поездки.

— Арлингтон, — говорит он. — Нужно оказать последние почести нескольким старым друзьям.

Тони кивает. — Тогда удачной поездки.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Стив и улыбается.

Тони на мгновение мешкается, но все же не может не спросить на последок:

— Ты помнишь ПИН-код от своей кредитки?

Стив смотрит на него удивленно. — Нет, конечно же, почему ты…

— Мобильник у тебя с собой? Да? Хорошо. А зарядное? Переходник взял?

— Тони.

— Зубная паста? Полотенце? Поверь мне, нет ничего хуже, чем забыть взять с собой в поездку полотенце…

— Тони! — Стив снова улыбается, прерывая его поток слов. — Я ничего не забыл. А в случае чего могу обойтись без чего-нибудь.

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Тони и тоже улыбается. Затем хлопает Стива по плечу и делает несколько шагов назад, пока тот запрыгивает на мотоцикл.

— Береги себя, Капитан, — говорит он. — Мир стал совсем другим за то время, пока ты спал.

— Я буду осторожен, — заверяет его Стив и подмигивает, после чего нажимает на газ и срывается вперед. Его щит блестит на солнце, пока мотоцикл не доезжает до поворота, и вот Стив скрывается из виду.

— Что ж, — к Тони подходит Брюс, вальяжно засунув руки в карманы штанов. — Судя по всему, в ближайшее время нам придется нести эту почетную должность одним.

— Ну, — откликается Тони, открывая дверь своего кабриолета, — мы с тобой неплохо справляемся.

Он кивком приглашает Брюса сесть к нему в машину.

— Запрыгивай, — говорит он с улыбкой. — И пока ты не спросил: мое предложение все еще в силе, так что не беспокойся, ты можешь оставаться у меня так долго, как сам того захочешь. Я даже настаиваю на том, чтобы ты тоже воспользовался моей лабораторией. Мы могли бы изобрести что-нибудь новенькое и знатно подействовать на нервы ДЖАРВИСу. Что скажешь?

Брюс улыбнулся и сел на свободное сидение.

— Звучит здорово.

~*~

Проходит неделя.

Клинт всегда приходит их навестить, если у него нет очередного задания. В таком случае они втроем сидят в гостиной до самого утра, говоря о Боге и о событиях в мире в целом.

Тони нравится Клинт. Он не настолько умен, как Брюс, но зато он находчивый, честный и прямолинейный, а еще он всегда может рассказать парочку остроумных анекдотов. Кроме того, он всегда придерживается новых взглядов на то, что затрагивает интеремы ЩИТа, и его совершенно не беспокоит, что Фьюри вероятно приставил бы его к стене и расстрелял не медля, если бы узнал, какие секреты тот выбалтывает на подобных вечерах.

Наташа тоже время от времени появляется, в основном для того, чтобы забрать Клинта и поехать с ним на очередную миссию. При этом у нее всегда находится дружественная улыбка Брюсу и Пеппер, а так же легкий кивок Тони, которому она доверяет так же мало, как и он ей.

Тони нравятся эти короткие визиты, поскольку они дают ему ощущение того, будто они до сих пор одна команда. Что у него есть люди, которые обязательно будут с ним, если возникнет проблема, с которой он сам справиться не сможет.

Это то замечательное чувство, которое он никогда раньше не испытывал, и от которого больше не хотел отказываться.

~*~

Новости от Стива приходили дважды: один раз, когда тот был в Вашингтоне, и парой дней спустя еще один раз и Ричмонда.

Потом он на долгое время пропал, и Тони с трудом заставлял себя не волноваться, потому что эй, Стив ведь Капитан Америка, что может с ним случиться?

Но ЩИТ, казалось, тоже потерял его из поля зрения, как позже поделился с ним Клинт, так что Тони не покидало чувство беспокойства.

~*~

На часах уже третий час ночи, когда сонная Пеппер подходит к голым стенам лаборатории и трогает его за плечо. Тони настолько увлечен своим делом, что не замечает ее появления, и видит только протянутый телефон.

— Тебя, — говорит она и отдает ему телефон. — Я просто хочу обратить твое внимание на время, а также напомнить, что завтра в первой половине дня у меня важное совещание, на котором будет решаться судьба твоей фирмы. Так что если ты ждешь звонок, будь так добр, не оставляй свой телефон в спальне. У некоторых людей рабочее время четко норматировано, знаешь ли, Тони.

Тони не имеет ни малейшего понятия, о чем она говорит. — Я не жду звонка. Может, это что-то деловое? Потому что если он деловой, тогда это тебя, тут уж прости…

— Это Стив, — ответила Пеппер.

— Стив — ?

— Роджерс.

— … Стив! — глаза Тони удивленно распахнулись.

— Да, — она зевнула и вложила телефон ему в руку. — Будь вежливым.

Затем она поцеловала его в щеку. — Спокойной ночи, Тони.

И с этими словами ушла обратно в постель.

— Эм, — выдал Тони, поскольку ничего лучшего ему в голову не пришло, пока он подносил трубку к уху. — Привет?

— Тони? — голос Стива звучит подавлено, хотя это могло быть просто следствием плохой связи. — О Господи, мне ужасно жаль, что я разбудил тебя. Я совсем забыл про часовые пояса, прости, наберу тебя утром еще раз…

— Нет, постой! — крикнул Тони, пока его собеседник не закончил вызов. — Все в порядке, Стив, честно… Постой, что значит «часовые пояса»? Ты сейчас где?

— Лондон.

— Ах, — ответил Тони.

— Да.

Тони ненадолго задумался, но понял, что и так знает ответ на свой следующий вопрос. Вместо этого он спросил:

— Что ты делаешь в Лондоне?

— Я… — Стив замешкался, и эта короткая пауза ясно дала Тони понять, какого рода разговор сейчас будет.

— Никого больше не осталось, так ведь? — спросил он тихо, голосом, которого и сам от себя не ожидал.

— Нет, — ответил Стив, и от его интонации у Тони екнуло сердце.

— Стив…

— Нет, это… все в порядке. Честно. Я… Все вышло ровно так, как я и ожидал. Просто… Знаешь, у меня же была подружка…

— Пегги, — подсказал Тони.

Стив пораженно вздохнул. — Откуда?..

— Я читал твое дело. Фьюри дал мне его, когда собрал Инициативу.

— Понимаю.

Стив замешкался на мгновение, а затем продолжил:

— Пегги была особенной, ты знаешь?.. Она была из тех редких людей в моей жизни, кто после событий с сывороткой продолжил относиться ко мне так, как и прежде. Она видела во мне человека, каким я был на самом деле, и не разделяла всей этой метушни с Капитаном Америкой…

Тони ничего не сказал, понимая, что Стив просто хочет выговориться, так что вздохнул и продолжил слушать.

— Это странно, ты знаешь. Для меня не прошло и месяца с тех пор, как я в последний раз ее видел. Мы договорились сходить вместе в бар, она хотела пригласить меня на танец. И я… Я наконец-то пришел туда, Тони. Того бара больше нет, на его месте построили торговый центр. А Пегги…

Его голос дрогнул, и в этот раз он молчал дольше, прежде чем снова мог говорить. Тони терпеливо ждал, давая Стиву все время, которое ему потребуется, чтобы прийти в себя.

— Я немного поискал, и обнаружил много информации про нее… Она на протяжении многих лет ждала меня, ты представляешь? Но в конце концов вышла замуж. За офицера из флота, хороший мужчина… У них было трое дочерей и семеро внуков… Они были счастливы.

Повисла еще одна пауза.

— Пегги скончалась, пока Мстители сражались за Нью-Йорк. Взяла и заснула, так и не дождавшись…

О Боже, подумал Тони, почему же судьба такая жестокая, за что только Стив такое заслужил? Он только сейчас понял, что Стив должен был сделать незамедлительно, сразу после своего пробуждения, и его уважение к нему стало еще больше, чем прежде. Тони и представить не мог, что сам смог бы выдержать что-то подобное.

— Она была последней в моем списке, потому что она была моложе всех, когда я… когда я пропал, и на нее я возлагал самые большие надежды.

Стив протяжно выдохнул.

— Но сейчас я дошел до конца своего списка, и никого больше не осталось, Тони. Все, кого я раньше знал, мертвы.

Тони продолжил молчать, потому что не было никакой готовой реакции на это, ничего, что он мог бы сделать и что могло бы помочь Стиву не чувствовать себя так паршиво.

На том конце провода он слышал тихие шорохи, стук дождя по окнам в комнате Стива, и ему стало больно от мысли про Стива, который в этот момент остался один, а мира, который он когда-то знал, больше не существует.

После минутного молчания он сказал:

— Стив, я думаю, тебе стоит вернуться домой.

— Мне больше некуда возвращаться, Тони, — его голос звучал устало.

— Чушь. До тех пор, пока стоит Нью-Йорк…

— Тони…

— …Пока стоит башня Мстителей…

— Тони, я…

— …И пока есть люди, которые верят в Капитана Америку у то, что он символизирует, тебе всегда будет, куда возвращаться, Стив.

Последние слова вырвались у него, как он и планировал, и Господи, он абсолютно точно имел право это сказать. Что произошло со Стивом — не совсем ясно, тот все еще в ужасном состоянии, но зато у него нет реактора в груди он здоров, жив и совершенно не знает, каково это — быть одиноким у него есть друзья, которые по нему скучают, так чего еще ему не хватает в жизни?..

— …Ты только что сказал «Башня Мстителей»? — поинтересовался Стив, тем самым прервав поток его мыслей. — Ты имеешь в виду башню Старка?

Тони ненадолго прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вздох

Возьми себя в руки и заканчивай уже с этой жалостью к самому себе, Старк.

— Да, — ответил он и забросил ногу на стол. Смена темы пришлась Тони по вкусу — и, очевидно, не ему одному. — Тебе нравится название? Мне вот очень.

— Тони, это здание наверняка обошлось тебе в целое состояние! А ты хочешь — что? Превратить его в штаб-квартиру Мстителей?

— Эм… да? — заявил Тони, и в его голосе наверняка промелькнули упрямые интонации, но ему было все равно. — Почему бы и нет? Это мой дом, я могу творить с ним все, что захочу. И пффф, деньги, кого интересуют деньги, у меня их так много, что я мог бы собрать еще одну Луну и запустить ее, — он остановился и ненадолго задумался. — Что, честно говоря, было бы просто замечательной идеей…

— Тони, — выдохнул Стив, а его голос был тихим и спокойным, как если бы он разговаривал с маленьким ребёнком. — Ты опять несешь какую-то ерунду.

— Сам виноват. Ты мне в этом совершенно не препятствуешь.

Послышался тихий, но такой теплый смех, и Тони невольно приподнял уголки губ, потому что наконец-то пропала эта ужасная обреченность и голос Стива звучит похоже на себя прежнего.

— …Итак, — спросил он вскоре, — что ты об этом думаешь?

— О нашей штаб-квартире? После того, как мы все чуть было не передрались в разгар сражения? Мне кажется, это будет слегка отдавать манией величия, — ответил Стив.

— Конечно это будет отдавать манией величия, это ведь это моя идея в конце-то концов, — заявил Тони, и его собеседник снова засмеялся.

— Touché. А теперь серьезно, Тони — у меня на самом деле есть право голоса в этом вопросе, или ты спрашиваешь меня только потому, что ты чувствуешь себя не так паршиво от того, что ты снова задаешь нам всем направление движения и пытаешься создать для меня видимость того, что я имею хоть какое-то влияние на твои решения?

Упс. Стив, оказывается, знает его слишком хорошо.

— Я, эм, хотел бы ответить на этот вопрос только в присутствии моих адвокатов.

Тони готов был поклясться, что Стив в этот момент закатил глаза.

— Ну ладно, ладно, я сделал бы это так или иначе, — признался он. — Но эй, ты ведь видел, что там снаружи шляется еще очень много. всего, и рано или поздно мы снова понадобимся. Так что лучше мы сейчас сделаем Мстителей чем-то официальным, чем будем ждать, когда мир снова окажется в опасности.

— Что на это сказал Фьюри? — голос Стива все еще звучал скептически.

— А как ты думаешь? — Тони почесал свой подбородок. — Если мне не изменяет память, его слова звучали примерно вот так: «Мстители — это специальное подразделение, Старк, а не какой-то чертов аттракцион в Диснейленде!»

— Диснейленде?

— …Ты это сейчас серьезно, Роджерс? Окей, глупый вопрос, конечно же ты серьезно… Обязательно напомни мне съездить туда с тобой, когда ты снова будешь здесь. И раз уж зашла речь о возвращении…

— Фьюри, — вовремя напомнил ему Стив.

— Да, точно. Спасибо. Я это его условие совсем не понимаю, хотя идея инициативы Мстителей всегда принадлежала ему. Я всего лишь управляю ее последствиями. Но наверняка ему не по душе делиться своим маленьким секретным проектом, который на самом деле уже далеко не секретный, с общественностью…

— А что говорят остальные?

— У Брюса нет никакого желания снова убегать от всего мира и прятаться, особенно после того как он выяснил, что Фьюри на самом деле никогда не терял его из виду. К тому же, он и так практически живет здесь, так что в этом плане…

Тони пожал плечами и продолжил:

— Без понятия, что об этом думает Тор, у меня, к сожалению, пока что нет никакой возможности с ним связаться.

— А оба наших агента?..

— … Работают, как всегда, на ЩИТ и на Фьюри. Но они все чаще заглядывают в гости, а Клинт помимо всего прочего постоянно ворует мои видеоигры, так что если это не говорит в пользу того, что он здесь чувствует себя как дома, тогда я уже не знаю. Он, кстати, желал тебе всего наилучшего, когда в последний раз снова заходил.

— Ты все хорошенько продумал, — констатировал Стив, и в его голосе проскользнули интонации, которые Тони не смог определить.

— Ну да. Когда еще мне выпадет шанс самому выбрать себе семью? Стоит использовать его на полную, мне кажется.

— Да, — согласился Стив, и Тони слышал, что он сейчас улыбается. — Ты определенно прав.

— Я всегда прав, — заявил Тони самодовольным голосом, хотя на самом деле он не так хотел сказать, и Стив тоже знал это. На какое-то время повисла тишина и они оба погрузились каждый в свои мысли.

Наконец Стив снова заговорил.

— Ну что же, не хочу больше тебя отвлекать… Спасибо что выслушал меня, Тони. И пожалуйста, прости за то, что я тебя разбудил.

Его голос был полон искреннего раскаяния, и Тони не в первый раз задавался вопросом о том, как человек вроде Стива — кто угодно настолько же добросердечный, чистый и самоотверженный — вообще может существовать в этом мире.

Ты меня не разбудил, хотел сказать Тони. Но тогда ему пришлось бы объяснять Стиву, почему он до сих пор не спит в четвертом часу ночи, почему он может иногда целыми днями вообще не спать и почему для него это абсолютно нормально, а ему не хотелось давать Стиву еще больше поводов для переживаний.

Вместо этого он сказал:

— Ты меня не отвлекаешь, Роджерс. И я очень рад, что смог помочь тебе.

Он также имел в виду, что это был для него совершенно новый опыт. Повлияли на него так события последних недель, или же он просто становится старым и излишне сентиментальным — Тони не знал.

— Хорошо тебе выспаться, Тони.

— Мм, — откликнулся он. — Тебе тоже. И приезжай домой, слышишь? Я на полном серьезе.

Стив тихонько засмеялся. — Увидимся, Тони.

С этими словами он бросил трубку.

А Тони провел следующие пять минут низко опустив голову, глядя на свои скрещенные на столе руки и думая о том, к чему же все это их приведет.

Наконец он встал из-за стола и отправился на кухню, чтобы сделать себе еще кофе.

Вернувшись назад в лабораторию, он вывел папку со своими актуальными проектами на рабочий стол и промотал в самый низ до файла под названием avstrk_twr_new.exengrs_twr.exe просто потому, что мог. (А еще, честно говоря, давно уже пора было за это взяться).

И хотя он знал, что Фьюри будет в ярости, что на то, чтобы переделать башню под его предпочтения уйдет много работы, а его команда вообще сейчас разбросана по половине земного шара, у Тони было хорошее предчувствие.

Но чего-то все равно не хватало.

— ДЖАРВИС?

— Сэр?

— Забронируй билет из Хитроу в JFK* на сегодняшний вечер, в одну сторону. Пусть служба доставки принесет его Стиву. Он должен быть где-то в Лондоне. Отследи его последний вызов, скорее всего он сейчас в каком-то отеле. И отправь ему записку, без понятия, что-то, что звучит не так грубо, как «Твой отпуск закончился, так что тащи свою задницу сюда, мне может понадобиться твоя помощь в работе над башней», но со схожим смыслом.

— Понял, сэр. Могу я еще что-то для вас сделать, сэр?

— Нет, это пока все.

Глаза Тони засверкали, когда он открыл avngrs_twr.exe и увеличил 3D модель до размеров комнаты.

— Мне есть, чем заняться.

 

*John F. Kennedy International Airport — международный аэропорт им. Джона Кеннеди в Куинсе, юго-восток Нью-Йорка


End file.
